


Those Who Fight

by Bloody_Falcon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Falcon/pseuds/Bloody_Falcon
Summary: Prince Ben has decided to allow children of villains into the kingdom to prove they can be good people and give them a better life. He is not aware that the four he has chosen have their own plans in action for a better life.





	Those Who Fight

Mal stood by the car that was sent to pick them up, a small crowd congregating but held back by the few guards. Looking at them, she could see that they wouldn’t be hard to overpower, to take their weapons and whatever means they had to cross the barrier. The simple fact that they were vastly outnumbered guaranteed a win, but no one moved to do so. They were looking at her, outwardly hostile but she saw something else in their eyes that hasn’t been there for several years. Hope.

  
The crowd began to part as a young woman strut her way through them with goblins carrying her luggage. Evie’s blue hair bounced and she made her way to stand next to Mal. The guards took the bags from the goblins and placed them in the truck of the car as Evie greeted her.

  
“Isn’t this exciting? The four of us on our way to Auradon!” A large smile overtook her face for a moment before she reeled it back to a polite smile.

  
A small bit of anger welled up within Mal. The Evil Queen’s influence never really left even after Evie was physically free of her. Mal hoped that Auradon would be able to help with that.

  
“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to make all of those fucking hypocrites as uncomfortable as possible.” She replied.

  
“Now Mal,” Evie said, a slight disappointed tone in her voice “remember why we agreed to do this.”

  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun along the way.”  
Evie shook her head, but Mal could see her lips twitch as another smile threatened to break through.

  
A few minutes passed before a large long haired boy made his way through the crowd carrying a few bags, more then she had expected. That was answered as she saw a smaller white haired boy trailing behind.

  
“Hope we didn’t keep you guys waiting too long.” Jay greeted the two girls as he passed the bags to the guards. Mal saw as his eyes quickly made a sweep of the guards and his smile grew slightly larger as he came to the same conclusion.

  
“Jay wouldn’t leave until he found his beanie.” Carlos said as he pointed toward Jay’s worn beanie. She knew he had others, in better condition, but this one was special for whatever reason.

  
Mal didn’t really care but put an irritated tone into her voice, “No one gives a shit about why you’re late. You’re late, that’s all that matters.”

  
Carlos’ eyes flickered with fear but Jay knew better and let out a small laugh, “Yeah, can’t keep those prissy royals waiting too long now can we.”

  
Taking this a cue to get going, one of the guards opened the door to the car and gestured for the four to enter. Evie entered, thanking the guard first. Mal couldn’t help but smile at the guards confusion as she does so. Carlos followed then Jay, Mal took a final look at the crowd around her, things had gotten as good as they could get on the Isle but as long as that barrier was up no more progress could be made. They all knew that and were looking to them to help them.

  
At the front of the crowd stood Uma and her pirates, once their eyes met she gave Uma a nod. She would be in charge until Mal returned, and she will one way or another. Uma nodded back and led her crew away as Mal entered the car.

  
Once she settled into her seat the Driver spoke to someone she couldn’t see, “The jackals have landed.”

  
Evie double checked her makeup as Carlos and Jay looked to one side of the car. Lining the wall, countless glass jars and bowls were lined up with unfamiliar colorful…stuff. Realization hit them both as they rushed to grab as much as possible. Mal looked on in confusion. Did the Royals really just give them all this food? Was it meant to soften them up? Make them temporally forget about everything else?

  
Mal shook her head as she looked out the window, watching the rotted buildings she called home rush passed. As the car made it’s way towards the edge of the isle where a bridge that connected the Isle to the Mainland once was, Evie spoke, “It’s coming Carlos!”

  
Carlos untangled himself from Jay and looked out the window. They had a bet on how they were going to get off the Isle, Carlos believes that there were going to be on a boat or another technological answer, Evie simply stated Magic.

  
Mal watched the Driver as he calmly hit a button without slowing down. Her heart clenched as the possibility of a trap entered her mind. Evie’s hand grabbed hers as she had a similar thought.

  
Holding her breath she waited for the inevitable drop that never came. Bright lights began to swirl around them and rushed passed them to form the bridge taking them through the Barrier. The ride remained smooth as they continued over the ocean towards Auradon.

  
Mal let out a relieved sigh, hearing the others do the same.

  
“It is magic, I was right!” Evie exclaimed.

  
Carlos let out a disappointed sigh, “Fine, You can have it when we get settled.”

  
Evie let out an excited squeal, before calming down quickly. A polite smile on her face as she watches the Isle shrink away.

  
The remainder of the ride was done eating and talking about what they believed the best part of Auradon Prep would be, what would be the biggest difference? What would they miss most about the Isle. After several hours the car began to slow down as they passed a sign that said, “Auradon Prep - Goodness doesn’t get any Better!”

  
Mal scoffed at the sign. Looking ahead she could see a crowd of people cheering, a band playing, and a small group of three people waiting to welcome them, An older woman in blue, a teen girl in pink, and a teen boy wearing a suit. “Alright guys, let’s have some fun.”

  
Getting out of the car a small woman stepped forward from the group of three to greet them, “Welcome to Auradon Prep! I am Fairy Godmother: Headmistress”

  
Mal hesitated for a moment. “The Fairy Godmother? As in Bippidy Bopiddy Boo?”

  
The Fairy Smiled, “Bippidy Boppidy You know it.”

  
Mal managed to disguise her scoff as an excited laugh, “That’s interesting. You know I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella to have someone come in with a warm smile and wipe away all her troubles with just a wave of their wand.”

  
Fairy Godmother’s smile took on a look of nostalgia, “That was a long time ago and As I always say: Don’t focus too much on the past or you’ll miss the future!”

  
To the Fairy Godmother’s right side the boy stepped forward With a professional smile on his face, “It’s so good to finally meet you all. I’m Ben…”  
The Girl stepped forward to stand next to Ben, “Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king!”

  
Ben looked towards the girl then away from all of them in what looked to Mal as a mix of annoyance and humiliation that was quickly stamped down.

  
Evie stepped up to Ben, a practiced flirty smile “You had me at Prince. My name is Evie.”

  
The smile on the Girl slips as she stepped towards Ben, who seemed to pick up on what both of the girls seemed to be thinking and gestured towards the Girl

  
“This is Audrey…”

  
“Princess Audrey.” She interrupted again as she took his hand in hers. “His Girlfriend. Right Benny-Boo?”

  
Mal caught that look again, Audrey was clearly more into the relationship then Ben was and not for the right reasons if her excitement as Ben being King was any measure.

  
Fairy Godmother spoke up from behind, “Ben and Audrey will show you all around and I will see you all tomorrow.” She took hold of the couples hand and forced them apart. “The Doors of Wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard we have a little thing about Curfews.”

  
With a final smile towards them the Fairy Godmother walked off being followed by the Band.

  
Ben stepped towards Jay, reaching out to shake his hand, “It is so so good to finally meet to you all.” Jay playfully punches him in the shoulder, his own natural smile growing as Ben’s slips.

  
He moved on to Mal to shake her hand, she waits for him to continue as the handshake goes on for a couple seconds too long before he shakes himself out of whatever thoughts he was having. “This is a momentous occasion.

  
“And one I hope will go down in history.” He moves on to Carlos, his hands dirty from the the food they ate in the car. Some of the brown stuff seemed to have melted and stuck to his hands and face. Ben’s smile slips again, “is that chocolate?”

  
He shakes himself and moves on to Evie, “As the day our two people began to heal.”

  
Mal laughs “Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are.”

  
Ben’s professional smile completely slips away to be replace by a natural one, “A little too over the top?”

  
“A little more than a little,” Mal laughs, looking at Ben. She preferred this Ben to the other one.

  
“Well, so much for my first impression.” He and Mal begin to softly laugh together.

  
“Hey, Your Maleficent’s Daughter right?,” Audrey steps in front of Mal, her professional smile never leaving her face “Yeah now, I totally don’t blame you for your mom trying to kill my parents and stuff.”

  
To say Mal didn’t expect something like this would not be giving her enough credit, but she didn’t expect to minutes after leaving the car but it just made her more excited.

  
She put a hand on her chest and turned towards Ben with an excited gasp, “That is sooo nice! Getting your girlfriend to pretend to be a complete bitch to us so we would feel at home.”

  
She turned back to a shocked Audrey, “You must have been working on that for weeks. I couldn’t even tell you were acting, but of course Sleeping Beauty’s Daughter would have been taught better than that so that gave it away. Sorry to ruin the hard work, but don’t think we don’t appreciate it.”

  
Mal heard the others trying not to laugh at the shocked faces of Ben and Audrey.

  
“How about a tour?” She asked turning back to Ben, who she was surprised also seemed to be holding in a laugh.

  
Taking the out she offered he turned towards the building, “Right! Auradon Prep: Built over 300 years ago by my father it was converted to a high school when he became King."

  
He led them all towards the school passing a statue of what she assumed was the Beast King. Ben looked up at it and clapped. Immediately the Statue began the shift, the Man’s face taking on an angry look. Hands became claws, horns grew. Mal could see why they called this creature The Beast.

  
Surprised by the change the four quickly backed up and took defensive stances. Mal’s hand reaching for the knife she has hidden.

  
“Whoa guys, it’s okay.” Ben put his hands up as if to calm them down. “My father wanted the statue to change from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.”

  
Mal couldn’t help but think of some words her brother said before he was gone. “Does he shed much?”

  
Without missing a beat Ben replied, “Yeah, my Mom won’t let him on the couch.”

  
He gave Mal another smile and continued on towards the school. Behind her she heard one of the others clap to try to turn him back but it did nothing.

  
“So you guy’s have a lot of magic here in Auradon?” She asked while entering the school.

  
Ben hesitates, “Yeah, it exist but it’s mostly been retired. Most of us here are just mere mortals.”

  
“Who happen to be kings and queens.”

  
“That’s True!” Audrey rushes passed Mal and latches on to Ben, “Our Royal Blood goes back hundreds of years.”

  
“So does Evie’s,” Mal sniped back, “She’s just a little too humble to brag.”

  
“The Evil Queen has no Royal status anymore.” Audrey was no longer smiling.

  
Evie quickly spoke up, “She wasn’t talking about my Mother.”

  
“Doug!” All eyes turned towards Ben, who was looking up a set of stairs towards a boy she recognized as part of the band the played. “Doug, come down.”

  
The band member was smaller the Ben, clearly not an athlete. With round glasses and a slight hesitant look around him. “Doug here will help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I’ll see you later okay?”

  
He directed that last question towards the group but looked only at Mal. “If there is anything your need feel free to…”

  
“Ask Doug.” Audrey Interrupted.

  
Mal smiles at her, not even 10 minutes and the prince’s girlfriend is jealous and doesn’t like her. Good start.

  
“Hey guys,” Doug interjected as Audrey dragged Ben away. “I’m Dopey’s Son.”

  
Mal looked towards the others and see the confusion she felt reflected on their faces. Who introduces themselves like that?

  
“As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy…” The confusion grows as he list his uncles name only to trail off when he looks at Evie.

  
Evie gives him a polite smile as his brain seems to be processing something. This is something they were all familiar with. Evie had that affect on people.

  
“…Heigh Ho.” Doug whispered loudly.

“Evie,” She gave him the flirty smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

  
Doug visibly shakes his head to clear it and continued, clearly only talking to Evie, “ So about your classes I put in the requirements already: History, Safety Rules of the Internet, Remedial Goodness 101.”

  
“Let me guess,” Mal asked, “New Class?”

  
Doug nods, Mal can see fear starting to grow in his eyes.

  
Mal nods back, “Okay guys, let go find our dorms.”

  
She led the other three up the stairs Doug came down from, until he spoke up again. “Your dorms our that way.” Pointing in the opposite directed they were walking.

  
With an annoyed sigh they walk back down and follow Doug towards their rooms.

* * *

As they walked Doug explained that they were given 2 rooms. One for the Girls the other for the Boys. Mal didn’t like the idea of being separated, but she knew that in a pinch they could all take care of themselves. Especially against anyone from Auradon.

  
Doug led them to the girls room first, giving the key to Evie before he says bye to her and leads the boys towards their room. Entering their room Mal was surprised to find a spacious room, larger then what they had for the four of them before, and horrified to find it almost all pink.

  
She heard Evie gasp as they entered, “This place is so ama…”

  
“Gross.” Mal properly finished Evie’s sentence.

  
“I know right,” Evie couldn’t hide her excitement, “Amazingly Gross.”

  
Mal’s disgust gave way to Evie’s excitement, just because she didn’t like it doesn’t mean she should ruin it for the princess, but she would still poke fun.

  
“Ugh, I am going to need some serious sunscreen.” Mal points towards one of the two windows. “E.”

  
Evie walked towards the window and shut the curtains as Mal did the same to the other. “That is much better.”

  
By one of the beds their luggage was placed, who ever did it tried to separate the two but got some things mixed up. The two helped the other unpack. More Mal helping Evie as she had almost 3 times as much that was brought from the Isle. Mal just stuck with the essentials.

  
Once they were done, they headed off to meet with the boys. Mal was annoyed to see that the Boys room was far more muted in color than her’s was. Carlos seemed to be punching the air and dodging things while Jay was emptying his pockets of things she knew he did not bring.

  
“Jay, what are you doing?”

  
“It’s called stealing.” He replied, clearly proud of his work gesturing at a couple phones, a computer, a hand bag, and a couple wallets. “It’s like buying whatever you want, except it’s free.”

  
Mal shakes her head, another idea that was planted in their heads by their parents. “Did you get any info out of Doug?”

  
“Nothing useful, Class times and things like that.” Jay replied as he rummaged through his score. “Oh, though he did say that he would be by in the morning to take us to eat.”

  
“Eat? In the morning?” she asked incredulously. They always had their meal sometime after the middle of the day, when they had food. It does them no good to get hungry and weak when things get busy.

  
“That’s what he said.” Jay shrugged, as long as he got food he didn’t care when he ate. “Nothing about magic though.”

  
“Well, we didn’t think this would be easy.” Mal sighed. “Evie, let’s get eyes on Plan B.”

  
Evie pulled out a small piece of a broken mirror that was placed within a golden oval backing to keep people from getting cut. A piece of the infamous Magic Mirror.

  
She cleared her throat and spoke to the mirror, “Mirror Mirror on the…in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother’s wand stand.”

  
The mirror shard began to look as if it were fogged up on the other side for a few moments before clearing and showing the wand in floating while a light shone down on it with a Plaque that simply stated “Fairy Godmother’s Wand.”

  
Behind it they could make out other displays. “Is that a museum?” Mal asked. “Is there a museum near here?”

  
Carlos began typing away at the computer Jay stole for a couple minutes. “The Museum of Cultural History, 2.3 miles away. Home to magic relics such as the wand.”

  
“Good,” Mal smiled, “Lets keep that on the back burner for now but just in case try to see what you can find out about any kind of security they have there.”

  
Carlos nodded, “Got it.”

  
“What about Plan A?” Jay asked.

  
“Please, did you see the way Benny-Boo was looking at me? And did you see how much he did not want to be around his so-called girlfriend?”

  
Evie made a small noise. “I thought the plan was for me to seduce him?”

  
“We go with what works. If he prefers a bad girl to a princess then I’ll gladly take that bullet.”

  
“I’m sure you would,” Jay looked at her with a raised eyebrow and suggestive smile.

  
Evie let out a disappointed sigh, “Okay, I supposed there are other things I can do for the plan.”

  
“You know what they say about plans. They go to shit after the first arrow is loosed. Right now we play it by ear and learn what we can.”

  
The others nodded before going back to their individual activities, Carlos back to his game, Jay judging his haul and Evie began to admire herself in the Magic Mirror.

  
Mal walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. It was a clear day, no clouds and the stars shone brightly down at her for the first time in 16 years. She wondered how many of the students here can appreciate it, how many just take it for granted because they see it everyday. That thought brought the anger back.

  
Her mind went back to the Isle, where people would be settling down on broken cots or furniture if they were lucky, most would sleep on the floor. Uma’s first day in charge would be tomorrow, was she nervous or excited? Would she do what needs to be done from her ship or the castle?

  
That last thought brought another to the Forefront of her mind. One she hadn’t thought in years: After everything that has happened in the past few years she can’t help but wonder if either her Mom or brothers would be proud of her at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that kept playing in my head after watching the 2 Movies. The first little bit will follow the film but will deviate where it makes sense until it's a completely different story. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
